A Knights Final Fight
by Jauneforever
Summary: Jaune would do anything for his friends. Making the ultimate sacrifice was included. Canon-divergences and OOC-ness will be present.
1. Chapter 1

**As much as I would love it I do not own RWBY. That would be Monty Oum RIP/ RoosterTeeth. If you have not seen Vol 3 episode 12 spoiler alert for some details. Also I'm changing it so Mercury and Emerald are with Cinder and Mercury is still filming. And Jaune's background has been changed to suit my needs.**

Chapter 1 Going Out with a Bang

Jaune's POV

"Pyrrha thanks for everything." Honestly I can't even count how many times I would have died or quit without you. "Jaune?" You probably won't forgive me for this but I can tell you don't intend to come back and as your leader I'll make sure you do. She doesn't see it coming. I quickly shove her into the rocket locker nearby and send it off. " **JAUNE!"** She sound so distressed but it's for the best. Honestly the invincible girl who could be a Maiden or the boy who got in on fake transcripts what choice is there? "Heh." I can't help but chuckle at the irony. I'm the one about to save you … I hope.

Crocea Mors cuts through the door like butter. The only thing besides my aura and semblance I have going for me, a sword and shield that never brake, and their not even truly mine. That woman, Cinder, is standing on the other side of the tower. She has to be working for someone, possibly not even human for all I know it could be a really ancient Grimm, or she is truly twisted to be able to control or at least direct Grimm. As she stares across from me with a cold smirk across her face I notice her followers behind her. Mercury is still broadcasting the destruction and Emerald seems pleased with how things are going. "So the school idiot comes instead of the champion." She is really pissing me off. She made it quite clear she was able to hack Beacon. I hope she wasn't able to spy my secret training sessions. I checked for cameras and found none but if I missed one then my trump card is useless. The one chance I have of taking her down depends on her not knowing my semblance. I haven't even shown my team yet. "No I'm just here to buy some time." It's true if I fail to take her out hopefully the teachers or Qrow can get here with the time I buy. "I have to ask how come Mercury is back on his feet so quickly?" It bugs me I have the best healing factor out of all of us and even I would take at least a month to be back up and walking with the injury he was supposed to have. "Heh, that because these ain't the original" Mercury then lifts his pant leg and reveals a prosthetic. That makes since and pisses me off more. Yang suffered because of this piece of garbage's lies. "Guess that makes Emerald your illusionist" makes since why Yang attacked now probably actually saw Mercury attacking "hit one target with an illusion to fool a crowd and no ones the wiser." Their shocked I figured that out their expressions make that clear. Can't really blame them. "Well what do you know? You're smarter then you look boy not even Ironwood or Ozpin thought of that."

I ready my shield waiting for the attack if what I know is true she creates flames from dust along with swords, daggers, a bow, and arrows. No telling what other tricks she has. "How about you join us instead." Wait what! "Honestly you'll never be appreciated when compared to your classmates after all you're the boy that faked his admission after all" Not surprised she knew that. "And your family, I mean I did extensive background checks on all potential threats and your last name made me think you were on at first. But then I looked deeper and discovered there are no records of you. So I had a few spies go to your hometown and what should I find out but you're the village scapegoat. The black sheep of the Arcs, born on the day of a Grimm attack and since then blamed for everything bad that happen in town. Not even allowed to go to school or receive healthcare at the hospital. Pushed outside during Grimm attacks in hopes of you dying. Honestly why fight for people like that." I can feel my eyes widen. I never told anyone about my true past. I can only imagine what they would have thought. I've tried to bury so many memories of that place. But now they're all flooding back. "So what do you say join me and you can have revenge on that town and anything you desire at all" The sultry tone she uses send warning signals through my brain. I can't help it as I break into full blown laughter. "You… You honestly think I'll join you after all the death you've caused." The smirk is back. "Maybe, I always did like blonds." Honestly as if I believe I would have a shot even if I joined her and I sure as hell don't plan on it. "Enough, do you plan on just talking or are we going to fight?" She is angry now. Her eyes are literally shooting flames. "Very well then if you want to die then die!"

She on me in a second with twin swords, Mercury and Emerald clearly willing to stand back and watch her utterly destroy me. I focus on blocking her attacks I'll need all the aura I can spare for my trump card. Ten minutes later and they are clearly surprised I lasted this long. I may not have gone on offense but I haven't gotten even a single scratch from Cinder. She is probably a long range fighter so that gives me an advantage in this confined area on the tower. The Dragon Grimm has wrapped itself around the tower now, waiting for Cinder I believe.

In the next second the entire duel changes. In a blinding burst she summons a flashbang and blinds me. All I can see is a white light and the next thing I know a burning pain on my shield arm from mid-bicep down. When my head clears I can see my arm has been cut off leaving me without my shield. My aura stop the bleeding but can't deal with the pain. I hold back a scream. I won't give her that pleasure. "Well boy it was fun but this is the end of your story." Summoning a bow and arrow she proceeds to aim, from the looks of it, at my heart. I can't dodge and the arrow pierces my armor like its wet paper. Burning that's all I feel. I can feel my vision fading. I'm on my knees now my head hanging into my chest. Slowly all I see is black. Is this all I could accomplish.

…...

...

...

...

 **No! I won't allow it she'll go on to hurt more people including my friends. I don't have the right to die! Not yet! Not until this monster is dead. I'll drag her through the gates of hell myself if needed.** I can see once more, she's coming closer. I can make out her voice ,taunting me telling me how I failed, what she will go on to do, the promise of pain for my friends, and how she will enjoy watching Pyrrha burn. She places her hand on my cheek, preparing to drive a dagger into my gut to finish it. Too bad for her she can't dodge my trump card this close up.

I grab her hand and flood it with my aura. Every last bit, pushing it in with reckless abandon. Not like I'll need it now. "Pawn takes Queen." I can't help but say, she fancies herself a queen but in the end a pawn brought her down. "What … what did you do?" she's clearly in agony right now but after all she has done I couldn't care less. Mercury and Emerald are by her side instantly keeping her standing as she clutches her gut, good the blast will get them too. In the back of my mind I notice Mercury's scroll is still filming and has fallen so it's pointed towards us but I'm too exhausted and in pain to care. With nothing but dregs of aura in my system the stump of my shield arm has started bleeding again. "I discovered my semblance months ago. But it was too dangerous to use around people without training. So I practiced secretly, if my team found out they would have insisted on helping out." I have to drag this out long enough for my aura to charge up inside of her. "But it they would have gotten hurt if I made a single mistake, so I hid it from everyone." A glow has started to appear around her. That means in about two minutes the fireworks start. "My semblance is priming and detonating. By pushing my aura into something I can turn it into an explosive and with that Fall Maiden power fueling it the explosion will wipe us off the map."

I can feel it I'm dying I've run out of energy to stay upright and I fall on my back. I've probably lost most of the blood in my body, but the look of terror on her face soothes me. This is it she has no way to stop the blast. I've put her in checkmate. I notice Emerald and Mercury haven't run off, I can admire their loyalty if nothing else. "How?" At this point her voice is little more than a croak. "How can you sacrifice yourself so easily?" This is an easy answer. "Because you're a threat to my friends. My life is worthless without them. Besides they'll be fine. Pyrrha will be sad but she's strong, way stronger than me, she'll recover. Ren will be fine, nothing fazes that guy. Nora with her cheer will bounce back as long as she has Ren. Ruby will be sad for a while, I know that, but recovering from loss is something she sadly has experience in. Weiss won't care one way or another, our friendships a one way street after all. Yang will be fine and with her name cleared the sky is the limit for her. And Blake, I don't foresee her having problems moving on after all she been through. In the end it all comes down to the fact I'm the only one that's replaceable so why wouldn't I do it." That took everything I had to say but I'm glad I got to say it. Those seven made it all worth it. Irreplaceable friends, the closest thing I have to a real family. Cinder begins to scream in agony. I can feel my aura ready to explode only a few more seconds and it's over.

8 seconds….

Ruby. Sorry we can't go on to be the best leaders ever. You'll have to be the best by yourself. I still can't believe you, the prodigy, were willing to lend a hand to me the weakest hunter ever.

7 seconds….

Weiss. I'm sorry I annoyed you so much. Who knows we might have actually been friends if I hadn't bugged you so much. I would have liked that. If Neptune doesn't treat you right I'll come back from the grave and kick his ass.

6 seconds….

Blake. I know you'll get faunus equality someday. Don't drown yourself in guilt over your past. You couldn't stop the Fang from turning out how it is now.

5 seconds….

Yang. You always used me for jokes or just messed with me. But you meant well. After I failed at flirting you would always fake flirt with me to cheer me up. Try to cheer up Pyrrha for me okay. If anyone can do it you can.

4 seconds….

Ren. You once told me I was the closest thing you had to a brother. That is truer for me then you know. You always helped me even with school, the big idiot that I am. At least I won't hold you back anymore. And ask Nora out I know you both want to.

3 seconds….

Nora. The absolutely, most unpredictable girl I've ever met. You helped me live like a kid. Something I was denied growing up. You had better keep that smile on your face. I'm not worth a frown marring your face.

2 seconds….

Pyrrha. What would I have done without you? You helped me so much and I never gave back. After I gave up on Weiss I noticed your feeling but I was too much of a coward to make a move. Besides you only wanted to be treated normally, plenty of people could do that, you didn't need a loser like me dragging you down.

1 second….

When I left my parents told me they hoped I died a bloody death. And that the cemetery was always opened for me to return to. Not entirely false given the situation but I don't care. I always did want to go out with a bang.

Detonation achieved.

There is no noise my explosions are always silent but a white light quickly consumes everyone and everything on the tower including the Dragon Grimm. I can feel a slight burn, my body is turning to ash. As I fade away I have only one thought "Good-bye my friends." And then I pass on

No one's POV

Everyone stares at their scrolls, monitors on the street, or at a television not believing what they saw. It's clear that Jaune had no idea his last thoughts on his friends were spoken aloud. Then they feel the shockwave. The tower collapses from the force of the blast. Chunks of the Dragon Grimm ran down slowly evaporating. The rest of the Grimm run in fear of something that could kill a Grimm so powerful. As a chorus of cheers rose through the war-torn area the students had a different reaction. Wail rose from those close to Jaune while sobs from the others rang out. The teachers unable to keep their heads up at the fact a student had to sacrifice himself or the fact they had missed such brutal emotional scarring. In his office, nursing his wounds, Ozpin adds a large amount of liquor to his coffee. Thinking of ways he could have prevented this. Jaune would never know what an impact he had on people and the world.

 **Author's notes**

 **So I intend to write short chapter based on how I feel the other characters would react from this please send me reviews with who you would like to see first. And RIP Pyrrha you will be missed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the order I've decided on it team RWBY, NPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Velvet, and Cardin. Each chapter will be from that person's point of view. Also like I said canon divergence so some events will be modified or completely changed. Let me know if you all think of other characters. I do not own RWBY.**

" _Jaune"- Flashback_

Chapter 2: Reapers Sorrow

You Jerk.

You promised we would be the best together. Instead I am left behind again.

When you held your hand out to me I thought I had met a real life knight.

Minutes later I dismissed that thought but now I know how wrong I was.

When we first saw combat together I'll admit I thought you were weak. I was only half right.

You could come up with a plan for any situation. Not that we ever listened. Because we were more skilled and stronger we thought we knew better. Looking back how much easier things would have been if we had listened to you.

When I saw you stand up to Cardin I felt happy knowing you were growing stronger.

Then we found out about your transcripts and we all treated you coldly for a while. You acted the same with us but we refused to acknowledge you. It took you taking a blow that would have killed Weiss for us to get over it. You acted like nothing ever happened.

 **WHAT GAVE US THE RIGHT TO JUDGE YOU LIKE THAT?!**

We didn't know your circumstances and your reason was better than all of ours.

Me I wanted to be a hero.

But a hero stands by his/her allies.

Me, I left you because of my view of a Black and White world.

Then the whole Blake past being reveled thing happened and once more you helped me. You gave me the confidence to go after her.

" _Hey Ruby" gah since when has Jaune Arc been able to sneak up on me. "Hey Jaune what's up" I wasn't in the mood with Blake running off. "I ran into Weiss yesterday and she more or less told me what happen". "She did what, we said we wouldn't tell anyone!" How could she just blurt it out like that? "Well not directly, more like unknowingly dropping hints." Well that's better than flat out spilling Blake's secrets. "My question is why you aren't out there looking for her." Huh I didn't expect you of all people to say that. "She made it clear she didn't want to be near us." You look down and shake your head. "Ruby no one want's to be alone, but a big secret of hers was revealed, she's scared of rejection." I almost asked what you would know about rejection but I remember we had done it to you recently. "Look Ruby, I don't hold with the White Fang's willingness for innocent casualties, but they have been forced to swallow so much that I'm surprised the White Fang didn't pop up sooner." I've never heard you talk like this before. "Now have two choices: stay and forget about Blake because if you don't go she won't come back, or you can be a good leader and friend and go look for her with a good chance of finding her." Dang when you talk like that I can see why Ozpin made you a leader. "But what if she doesn't want us anymore." A look of pain flashes in your eyes, so quick I forget about it, and then you reply. "Trust me Ruby, everyone want's friends." Jaune then turns away and walks off. He stops and then calls back to me "Oh, if you do go look for her look for boats." Now what could you mean by that._

Blake recently told us you actually found her. That means you searched for her to help us. That explains your hint about looking for boats. You wanted me to find her so I could fix things like a leader should.

Without you team RWBY would have broken up.

I wouldn't have found her and she might have died or never come back if she survived.

During the Breach you came back to check on us. I still don't know how you convinced your team to abandon that mission they had been waiting for. If you guys hadn't shown up we probably would have died. And once more you had a brilliant plan and we didn't listen. Not to mention the civilians you saved. Where we saw Grimm running elsewhere you saw possible civilians in danger. We were so mad when you rushed off. Yet when we found you holding off half a dozen Beowolfs and a Deathstalker whole protecting a group of civilians we were stunned. Yet afterwards we ignored that and chewed you out for running off.

We were such fools.

When Yang was used to rile everyone up and even I was convinced she was on the wrong you stood by her and changed our minds. You cleared her name you know, Ironwood even apologized. We didn't accept.

He told us you said he should investigate Emerald due to what Coco said about her fight, how she saw Yatsuhashi, if he had listened you might be here now.

Now all that's left of you is your sword and shield.

Oh right. Your "family" came for Corcea Mors. They didn't even care you were dead. I saw Ozpin angry for the first time that day. He sent all of them flying with one swing of his cane. He swore he would kill them if they tried to take Corcea Mors. Now it's used to decorate a statue of you in the courtyard.

Looks like you lived up to your family name.

You should have lived to enjoy it.

Uncle Qrow told me about how my eyes mean I'm some kind of chosen one. You were more suited for that. Besides I don't think I fit the profile of hero anymore. After all

 **IF I HAD SOME SORT OF MYTHICAL POWER, THEN WHY COULDN'T I SAVE YOU?**

Pyrrha told us what you were going to do, fighting Cinder on your own. And yet we were too worried about ourselves and the Grimm surrounding us to care.

 **IT'S ALL OUR FAULT YOU'RE GONE.**

You've rushed into battle to save us countless time yet we failed to do so ourselves.

And now here I am crying at your grave, begging you to forgive me. I know you would in a heartbeat and that's what make me feel so cold inside. That you felt like we could replace you. All the times we ditched you, cancelled plans, and simply forgot about you brought that about.

No amount of apologies can fix that.

So as I stare at your grave I can't help but wonder.

When I see you again will I be able to stand near you without feeling so disappointed in myself?


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's time for Weiss's chapter. Once more I do not own RWBY. Also look up A moment of Enlightenment by themytick if you like this story.**

" _Jaune"- flashback_

Chapter 3- Shattered Heart

Snow angel.

That's what you called me. You constantly called me that and it infuriated me.

I was a Schnee, the best, and you a lowly peasant. Not even fit to take to me.

When I found Pyrrha I instantly thought we would be partners. Yet you two ended up together instead.

You never spoke of how I found you in that tree first, how I left you there.

If a Grimm found you before Pyrrha did you would have died. Your blood would be on my hands.

When I tried to usurp Ruby's position as leader I tried to get yours after I failed. I even asked Ozpin why a dolt such as yourself could be leader. He simply sent me a file and walked on.

That file was your TBPCT score (Tactics and Battle Plans Comprehension Test) from the leaders only class. You got a perfect score. The first beacon ever had. I dismissed it as dumb luck. Because there was no way you of all people could do that.

When Cardin began to bully you I felt you deserved it. How horrible I was then. When you protected Cardin from that Ursa I didn't understand how you could. He hurt you so why help him.

That was just more proof you were a better person then me.

As you flirted with me I began to enjoy the positive attention. With my upbringing that was in short supply. Yet I still was cold, rude, and cruel to you.

And now I can never apologize.

When your fake transcripts were revealed I condemned you, not even knowing the story. In my eyes you were a cheat and a fool. Coming to a place you have no right to be. I treated you worse than ever. The entire time you ever stopped flirting with me.

Knowing what I do now, my harshness was the closest you had ever had to affection. Anything more was beyond your comprehension because of your past.

Your reason to come to Beacon was better than mine as well. You wanted to save people, I wanted to make a name for myself.

I didn't get over it until the day you saved me. A simple training exercise gone wrong.

" _ **WEISS LOOK OUT!**_ _" My partner's voice cut through the battlefield. I turned to see an Alpha Beowolf leaping at me, jaws posed to rip out my throat. So this is how it end's, not even able to graduate Beacon. I close my eyes waiting for the end. Blood hits my face but I feel no pain. I open my eyes to see Jaune, the boy I've been nothing but cruel to, in front of me. His shield keeping the jaws back, but the beowolf's claws have torn into his back. Then the beast slumps over and begins to dissolve with a white sword, Crocea Mors, buried in its chest. Jaune then falls over, blood gushing from his back. I'm paralyzed, I can't believe the dolt saved me. Then it hits me he's dying. While the others fight off the grimm and call for help I summon ice onto his wounds to stop the bleeding. A bullhead arrived within the hour and a medical crew tends to him I don't notice till afterwards that I never let go of Jaune's hand._

That beowolf would have killed me and you ended up in recovery for two weeks as it was.

Another thing I never thanked you for

When Blake's past was revealed and I began to rant you instantly figured out the problem. When you asked why I thought that way and I listed the offenses the White Fang had committed against my family you listened, then gave me a link and told me to look at it and then left. That link showed me pictures of Schnee dust mines and how the workers were treated. I couldn't believe what I saw. Pictures of Faunus tortured, starved, beaten, experimented on, and killed. To me there was no way these were real but deep down I knew.

When Blake came back I forgave her but inside I was begging for forgiveness myself.

When prom came about and you asked me out I didn't even bother with a reply. No matter what you did you would never be good enough in my eyes. Yet despite that you helped me get Neptune.

I never thanked you for that. I acted like you had no part in it.

Now I wish I accepted your invitation more than ever.

When the Breach occurred and we were about to be overrun you brought your team and saved us. At that moment I couldn't help but think you looked like an actual knight.

How blind I was to just then realize that.

Then you ran off to protect civilians but we didn't see it that way. We saw a dolt trying to get himself killed.

When things fell apart with Neptune I made an attempt to ask you out thinking you would still be willing to date me. You laughed and said you didn't realize I could joke. You had no idea Neptune and I didn't work. I had lost my chance.

I'm not proud of what I did next.

You actually did have a few girls that were interested, not counting Pyrrha, and I chased each one away. Through bribes or threats I drove them away.

Yet another thing I can never apologize for.

The festival went south and we were all fighting for our lives. When you ran off the last thing I said to you was to not get someone else killed. Then Pyrrha called and told us you went to face Cinder alone. Yet we didn't go to help you, no we were too busy keeping yourselves alive. The next thing we know the televisions show you fighting Cinder. I felt my heart stop when you lost your arm. I don't think I've ever screamed as loud as I did when that arrow pierced your heart. Yet you didn't go down then you grabbed her hand and she was in agony. Then we learned of your semblance. We realized you wouldn't escape the blast.

 **YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOURSELF ALIVE YOU DOLT!**

Instead you go and sacrifice yourself to save us all.

A one way street.

That's what I made you feel our friendship was.

When you said that I felt such self-loathing I thought I would be sick.

I gained my ancestral ability to summon during the fight. At first it was a white version of the robot that gave me my scar.

Now it's a pale imitation of you. A knight to watch over me, to protect me, and most importantly to remind me what I've lost.

I good friend.

A stalwart comrade

And the chance to see if we could have been something.

I wish I stayed with you at the tree now. I wish I accepted your advances, I wish I went to help you fight.

I shout these things at your grave crying the entire time. There is no reply.

There never is.

 **So send your reviews and opinions I greatly welcome them. Next up is Blake then Yang and then I move on to NPR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to Jaune Black Smudge for his ideas for this story look back in Ruby and Weiss's chapters for flashbacks I added. Also new chapter lineup for after this chapter. Yang, NPR, Port, Oobleck, Glynda, Velvet, Cardin, Ozpin. I do not own RWBY.**

" _Jaune"- flashback_

Chapter 4- A cat's tears

You were one of the kindest people I've ever met.

You treated everyone equally, regardless of race.

When I first saw you I had two thoughts.

Weak and pathetic.

In the forest when I went over the edge of that bridge you tried to grab me.

Even Yang, my partner, didn't do that.

Then I saw you in combat and dismissed you once more.

When I saw you reading those comics of yours I thought even less of you.

Now I know you were teaching yourself to read. Your education, what little you got, having been sabotaged from the moment you were born.

I wonder which of us had a worse childhood. I'm honestly not sure I want to know.

When Cardin was bullying Velvet I looked at him with disgust. Another human treating a faunus like a lesser being. We all condemned him, but none of us did anything. We had more than enough strength to make sure he stopped yet we ignored it. You ,the weakest of us, stood up to him. He beat you and bullied you and I knew. Yet I did nothing about it. Me, the girl who was picked on all her life for something beyond her control and I allowed you to suffer.

 **HOW COULD I DO THAT? WAS I THAT WILLING TO FORGET MY PAST I'D ALLOW ANOTHER TO BE SO CRUELY TREATED**

In Forever Fall's I followed you and Cardin. I heard how he blackmailed you. I watched him beat you and saw how all you cared about was your friend's being left alone. Then you saved him from the Ursa rather than leaving him to die.

I don't think I could have done that.

I would have left him to die. You didn't.

More proof you're a better person than me.

When you told us about your fake transcripts I forgot all the good you had done and saw only the lie that got you into Beacon.

I'm such a hypocrite.

After all I had lied about so much. What gave me the right to judge you?

I didn't think about the fact you were an untrained civilian you was willing to die in order to protect people.

We were cold to you. Yet you acted like nothing changed.

It's sad that I couldn't tell how it was because you were used to even worse treatment.

Our childhoods weren't happy ones, but I had some friends and the Fang.

You had no one.

 **I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE SIGNS**

Who knows how things would have turned out then?

When we went on a training mission about ten days after you told us you lied to get into Beacon thing went wrong fast. At least twice as many Grimm as we should have seen appeared. You had a plan that would have worked. We didn't listened and just fought the Grimm in a disorganized mess. Weiss would have been torn to pieces if you hadn't stopped that Beowolf.

You nearly died without us having the chance to apologize. Not that I should have held your lies against you.

Then I snapped at Weiss after our day at the docks and reveled my true species and my past in the White Fang. I met up with Sun and was telling him my past when you showed up.

" _So that's what you look like without the bow." That voice. "Jaune?" I couldn't believe he of all people found me and that he wasn't surprised to see my cat ears. "You know this guy?" Sun asked me. I nodded in reply the addressed Jaune "How did you find out?" If one of my team told him it shows I can't trust them. "I suspected from the number of times I've seen that bow move on its own but Weiss's rant about you hiding thing's a few hours ago confirmed it." So that spoiled. "She didn't say it outright but she let a few clues drop unknowingly." That was marginally better. "So what do you plan to do?" he would probably tell my team where he saw me. "Depends on what you want." My look of disbelief spurned him on. "Seriously I understand keeping secrets, but I do think you should let your team know you're okay." I shook my head at him. "No, not until I prove the Fang are innocent, besides what would you understand about how faunus are treated." The coldest look I have ever seen since Adam appeared on his face. "More then you will ever know." I felt the hair on my neck stand up at his tone. In a second he had a warm smile back on his face "Just be careful, and remember you always have your team." Jaune then turned around and walked off. Sun then blurted out. "So to the docks."_

I later found out you told Ruby where to find me. You must have heard Sun.

I can't thank you enough. If Ruby and Penny hadn't come I would have died, or if I lived I wouldn't have returned.

Then the breach occurred and you saved me again by convincing your team to check on us. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't.

Yet when you went to rescue innocent's we still scolded you even after not listening to your plans again. As if the last time we did that turned out so well. We were lucky no one was severely injured.

You comforted me on the rooftop that night. I couldn't believe the Fang would go that far. So many innocent dead. You kept reassuring me it wasn't my fault. I think if you hadn't shown up I would have killed myself.

The festival occurred and then it looked like Yang broke Mercury's leg for no reason. Yet when I turned on her you stood by her side.

When Cinder and the fang made their move I found myself fighting Adam. I couldn't let go of my old feelings for him, he was the closest thing to family I had, and that cost me and Yang.

A sword in the gut for me.

A lost arm for Yang.

I got out of there and made it to the courtyard only to hear Pyrrha tell Weiss over the scroll that you went to face Cinder by yourself. Then your fight started playing. You even managed to clear Yang's name during it.

When your arm was cut off my heart dropped.

When the arrow pierced your heart my entire body went cold.

Then you blew the entire tower off the map.

You said I'd get over it easily.

 **YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVER GET OVER YOU**.

I fell for you hard after you comforted me on that rooftop. Some would say my lack of affection as a child made me latch on to you. I don't care what they say. I never made a move because of your infatuation with Weiss. When you got over her I didn't make a move out of respect for Pyrrha.

I wish more than ever I did now.

I love you Jaune Arc. It's too late to tell you that now.

I thought of leaving after that considering what I had cost Yang but that would dishonor your memory.

Adam once more made a move to get me back to the Fang.

I had stomped any feelings I had left for the Fang out after your death.

They played a role in your death. They will pay for that.

My answer for Adam was Gambol Shroud in his throat.

We made a grave for you in Beacon not that we could put anything in it.

I stay by your grave during most of my free time. I camp by it most nights.

All seven of us want to be buried by you when we die.

Death once scared me but now it doesn't any more.

I won't throw away my life, but I won't run from death.

After all, once I die I can confess my love for you.

 **Blake is one of my favorite characters due to her backstory and KnightShade is my favorite pairing so I couldn't help but add it in some way. The next chapter may take a while due to focusing on the next chapter of Teigu, Man's Best Friend. Until Next Time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I'm finally back sorry it took so long. For those of you who haven't seen it check out my new story A Cat's Final Fight. I do not own RWBY.**

 _Jaune- Flashback_

 **Chapter 5- A Dragon's Lament**

Why?

Why did you leave us?

I keep asking myself that.

But did I honestly deserve to have you as a friend?

When we first met you didn't give the best first impression by vomiting on my shoes.

Yet when I left Ruby by herself when we made it to Beacon you where there for her.

When I saw you in the forest I felt sorry for Pyrrha for getting deadweight. I thought you would drag her down.

Not looking beyond the obvious has always been a problem of mine.

After teams were formed Nora bragged about your plan to beat the Deathstalker. I thought you might have some talent after all.

The first time I saw you fight in combat class ended this notion. How wrong I was.

You then became my favorite person to poke fun at.

I found it odd you put up with all my jokes. Now I know you were used to being the whipping boy.

When Cardin bullied Velvet and other Faunus I knew I had the strength to stop him but I didn't. Instead you, the one viewed as the weakest, stood up to him.

We knew he was bullying you and we did nothing.

All my big talk and I didn't help a friend.

Ruby and Weiss told us about what happened in the forest. I know I wouldn't have bothered to save Cardin.

You always saw the best in everyone.

Then you told us about your transcripts and we treated you like scum.

 **WHAT RIGHT DID I HAVE TO JUDGE YOU?**

I've broken so many laws it's not even funny. All for selfish reasons.

I even threatened you to stay away from Ruby. I thought you would get her injured or killed.

Again I've done worse, I nearly got us both killed looking for my mother when we were kids.

Then you nearly died saving Weiss and things went back to normal. You continued to be the kind dork we knew and loved despite the way we had treated you.

I don't think any of us ever actually apologized to you.

When Blake left you were the one to track her down, not me her partner.

I would have lost her if not for you.

During the Breach you had your team check on us based on a gut feeling.

That feeling saved our lives. We would have been overrun if you hadn't come.

Yet we still ignored your plans and yelled at you when you ran off to save civilians.

When I was tricked into attacking Mercury you stood by my side.

My own sister suspected I was lying yet you trusted me. I had done nothing to earn your trust and you still gave it to me.

You went out of your way to investigate any way I could have been tricked into seeing what I saw.

Once the White Fang began to attack I went looking for my team. I found Blake and Adam and blindly charged Adam after seeing him stab Blake. I lost an arm because of that.

You once told me I needed to stop charging in wildly.

Looks like you were right.

I blacked out from shock and didn't wake up for a few days. When I came to I was in a hospital bed with Uncle Qrow and my team watching over me. I noticed the mood and tried to make a pun about lost arms. It wasn't very well received. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss burst into tears and I was completely lost.

Then Uncle Qrow showed me a recording of your final fight.

I was a mess after watching it as well.

Funny all my claims about strength and yet I faint after losing an arm and you lose one and take an arrow to the heart and still keep fighting.

You cleared my name with that video. Ironwood tried to apologize a few days later.

 _I've been staring at the ceiling for a while now when the door open. Ironwood walks in with my and J… no NPR following. I can't believe they're able to function after what happened. Ironwood begins to speak "Miss Long I would like to apologize for not believing you about your innocence. I hope you'll accept my sincere apologies and a promise to help find a suitable prosthetic."_

 _I begin to accept when Uncle Qrow cuts in "Oh no you don't James, tell them what Jaune told you." Everyone stares at Ironwood and he looks nervous. He begins to stutter and fidget but eventually speaks "Mr. Arc brought his concerns to me about the similarity of your statement and what Miss Adel said happened in her fight with the late Emerald Sustrai. I told him I would look into it to pacify him but I didn't think his concerns were noteworthy and I didn't bother investigating Emerald." I can feel my anger rise with that confession. Ren begins to question Ironwood with a voice that could freeze oceans "What would have happened if you had investigated Jaune's concerns?"_

 _Uncle Qrow answers for Ironwood "If the general had done his job and performed a proper investigation the entire attack probably could have been stopped. The background checks that would be performed in the course of the investigation would have revealed either (A) Emeralds semblance, (B) that Cinder's group's backgrounds were fake, or (C) that Mercury wasn't even injured. In other words Jaune would probably would still be alive." I can't throttle Ironwood myself but the others are trying very hard to do that for me at this moment."_

The others beat Ironwood pretty hard that day.

Ironwood still got me a prosthetic though.

I put an expandable shield in it to remember you.

One more thing.

I know you asked me to cheer Pyrrha up but I can't do it.

I can't even cheer myself up.


	6. Chapter 6

**So it's like this. I've lost the spark for all the characters inner thought's for now. I've done seven different versions of Pyrrha's chapter and none of them have felt right. So instead I have decided to turn this into a series of one-shots of events that occur after Jaune's death. Put what you want in a review and I will try to do it. I'm sorry if I disappointed you all but I can't but out work I don't feel proud of. Shout-out to final-zangetsu for the idea that brought about this chapter. I do not own RWBY**

 **Chapter 6- Gone but not forgotten**

 **Ren's POV**

It's been six months since Jaune saved our lives. Using his semblance he eliminated the biggest threats to us: the mad woman, Cinder Fall, who planned the event, her henchmen Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, and the Dragon Grimm. This also had the unintended effect of scaring the regular Grimm off by killing what has been classed as a Titan Grimm. However the cost was too high, at least for us. With most of the damage repaired, the other casualties buried and the White Fang in hiding and being hunted down it seems like everyone is forgetting the fact Jaune died to save us. It doesn't help we had to make an empty grave for him. The only thing that survived the explosion was Crocera Mors.

Today has seen all seven of us, RWBY and the remnants of JNPR, going our separate ways to mourn. We've been so busy dealing with higher Grimm numbers that we've never had a proper time to mourn. I myself have headed to the market to find some incense to burn. I've had little luck finding any quality incense so far. Upon examining a store I find it seems to hold a decent stock and wander around the aisle before finding some to my liking, upon taking it to the check-out the silver-haired cashier looks at me for a long time. It feels like she's trying to recognize me but failing, a look of remembrance crosses her face.

"You're Jaune's teammate aren't you." I'm surprised to meet someone who knows him, many don't even know the name of the man you saved Vale. "Yes, I'm a…was a teammate of his." The cashier gives me a sad smile. "I was devastated to hear about Jaune, he was such a nice boy." This woman knew Jaune? When did they meet? "If you don't mind me asking who are you and how did you meet Jaune?" The woman gives me a wide smile and then answers. "My name is Kibo Magnolia, Kibo is the surname, and I met Jaune during the Breach." During the Breach! That means… "You're one of the civilians…" I can't even complete the sentence, thinking back on those times shows how much we truly took him for granted. That sad smile is once more on Magnolia's face. "Yes I'm one of the dozen or so he saved, my entire family was in that group actually." My mind returns to the Breach and when we found Jaune

 **Flashback Begin**

 _We had just finished off the last of the Grimm in the plaza and turned to where Jaune had been fighting only to see he was gone. "Oh Ren where do you think our fearless leader went off to." Nora asked me while climbing up a pile of rubble. "I honestly don't know." Pyrrha is showing a great deal of stress, RWB isn't far behind. Yang is the only one not that worried. "Oh come on Vomit Boy will be fine, he's probably just looking for some wounded Grimm to finish off." I'm actually inclined to agree with her, for all his faults Jaune isn't stupid. Naïve and thickheaded yes, but not stupid. A howl alerts us to more Grimm and the screams that follow tell us someone is in trouble. We rush to the area we heard the noise and find something I never thought I'd see._

 _Jaune is fighting off a pack of Beowolfs and a Deathstalker. He's focused on staying in front of one spot, I can tell by the fact he doesn't move forward to attack a limping Beowolf. An Alpha Beowolf leaps at Jaune only to be flipped onto the ground with Jaune's shield and his sword stabbed into its chest. "Ten down, so many to go." Ten? While relatively small that is quite impressive for Jaune, but what was he thinking charging off by himself. I thought he left that over confidence behind. We realize we've been standing around watching Jaune and we leap into action. The rest of the Grimm fall easily enough to us, we actually use the same tactic from initiation on this Deathstalker. We're done we round on Jaune to scold him, Pyrrha taking the lead. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JAUNE? NO WAIT I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WERE THINKING, NOTHING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WENT THROUGH THAT HEAD OF YOURS!" The others and I soon join in, each of us yelling at him for running off on his own. We only stop when a kid runs out and tackles Jaune. "You're alive!" the kid is soon followed by several other civilians climbing out of the building behind Jaune, all of them thanking Jaune. Jaune then turns to us and smiles at us. "Sorry guys but I saw some Grimm run off and thought they might have found some civilians, turns out I was right." We're stunned. We didn't think about that, soon air transport arrives and takes the civilians away. As soon as they're gone we tear into Jaune again, angry he didn't inform us of his thoughts._

 **Flashback end**

How foolish we were, even if Jaune told us we wouldn't have listened back then. Magnolia breaks me out of my thoughts. "Actually there is someone you should meet." She's taken my hand and is leading me up some stairs in the back. I can now see a fox tail attached to her, a sign she's a Faunus. "I wanted to introduce Jaune to this little guy but …" she trails off but I know what she means. She takes me to a living room and has me sit down and goes off to fetch this person I should meet. When she comes back she's carrying a baby, he has his mother's hair and two fox ears lay against his head. "This is my youngest, Kibo Jaune. I was pregnant with him during the Breach, unbeknownst to us. He was born a month ago, we nearly lost him. Lying there on the hospital bed I thought of the boy who kept fighting to protect us, just like my little one did to stay in the world. I feared that even if we found any Hunters they wouldn't protect my family because we're Faunus. That bite Jaune got was from protecting me, even though I was a Faunus he protected me. So in honor of that brave boy we named our new child Jaune." She asks if I want to hold him and I accept, making sure to keep his head upright I hold him. When he opens his eyes I'm shocked to see Jaune's eyes looking up at me. Magnolia then pulls up her left sleeve and shows me some scars.

"I got these from a Beowolf, Jaune transferred some aura into me to heal it and we think that's why our Jaune has those eyes." Tears begin leaking from my own eyes. Looking at this new life Jaune kept safe, not to mention all the others he saved when he sacrificed himself. "Thank you for introducing us. Would you mind if I bring the rest of my team and team RWBY here sometime?" Magnolia sends me a small smile. "I would be glad to have you all over sometime, I know my husband will be upset he missed you."

Its several hours before I leave, I spent some time telling Magnolia stories of Jaune, then her husband brought their kids home and I end up repeating some of the stories. What I enjoyed the most out of that visit was what Magnolia ten year old son, Kiba, asked me before I left. "Do you think I can be as good a huntsman as Jaune someday." I answered with a yes and then thanked them for their hospitality and took my leave. On the way back to Beacon I thought of all the times I shared with Jaune. He was the best huntsman out of all of us in the end, able to make the greatest sacrifice most wouldn't even think of doing. The Kibo's have given me hope that people won't forget Jaune, that he will be remembered. Jaune gave his life to protect our's and I know realize we haven't been honoring that sacrifice with the way we've lived since his death. Mission after Mission with little time to rest, if we stop enjoying our lives then Jaune's sacrifice means nothing. When I get back I'm going to ask Nora out like he said I should. I need to start moving forward like he would want. I will never forget the man I had the honor to call leader and brother in all but blood, but it's time I started truly living the life he gave his for.

Rest easy now my friend, we will carry on the fight in your stead.

 **So I hope this was to your liking. Remember to send in any ideas you would like to see as that will promote new chapters faster. Also please check out the rest of the Final Fight's I have along with Dark Knight of Zero. I'm quite proud of that last one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All rights so this chapter focuses on Nora dealing with Jaune dying. This is a mix between ideas from Jaune Black Smudge and Masseffect TxS. So I hope I do this justice. This takes place at the same time the last chapter did. I do not own RWBY. Before I forget Masseffect TxS has recently put out a story based off AKFF so I highly recommend it along with all his other work.**

 **Chapter 7- Reckless**

 **Nora's POV**

Six months, that's how long it's been since the Battle of Beacon. All this time it's been mission after mission for RWBY and us, the remnants of JNPR. The increased Grimm numbers have had us running all over trying to reduce them. I like it this way though, the work keeps my thoughts from turning to Jaune. The seven of us have gone our separate ways today to mourn. My version of mourning is to just smash stuff. Ozpin gave me permission to go wild on some training bots today so I don't have to worry about cost. As I smash the bots with Magnhild I see Cinder and her goon's faces on them.

Smash. Cinder's skull caved in

Bang. Mercury's chest has a hole in it.

Crack. Emerald's neck is snapped.

Over and over I repeat this, channeling all my anger into my blows. I continue this for hours before I just collapse against the wall and cry. Why did he have to leave us? He promised to stay with us, Ren and I finally had someone to lean on beside each other. The worst part is he had to die in such a hypocritical way. He always told me to not be so reckless, to stop charging ahead without thought or a plan. It was the biggest argument we ever had, even bigger then whether Pancakes or Waffles were better.

 **Flashback Begin**

" _Nora, this has to stop." That's Jaune talking to me as I lay in the infirmary due to a blow from a Deathstalker I wasn't prepared for. "What has to stop oh leader of mine?" I don't see what the problem is, I'm alive so what's the problem. "Nora every time we've gone on a mission you ignore any plan I come up with and charge headfirst making us have to change the plan to revolve around you. You're going to get either yourself or someone else killed someday, especially with the way you use your grenades sometimes. Their weapons not candy on Halloween." This isn't the first time this has come up. "Honestly Fearless Leader I don't see the problem, you always have a plan in the end and I can take the punishment." Jaune brings his hand up and rubs his temples. "Nora I'm sorry to point this out but you're a glass cannon, you have lots of strength but after every mission you're in here because you take so many blows you can't take. Your semblance only blocks electricity not kinetic energy." I finally reach my limit on this subject._

" _Well unlike you I can actually fight rather than have to hang in the back and try not to get killed instantly. So stop worrying about an actual hunter-in-training and focus on yourself." As soon as the words are out of my mouth I regret them. Jaune simply stares at me before speaking again in a colder tone. "I understand I'm weak and quite frankly pathetic in most regards, I'm not the smartest person around, and I'm quite slow on the uptake as seen by how long it took for me to realize that I have no shot with Weiss. Yet in an act that should have people wondering if he's gone senile Ozpin made me leader of this team, which means it's my job to worry about you and the others. I'm doing the best I can to no longer be a burden on this team but you are starting to become one. These charges of yours attract more Grimm to the area then we can handle easily at once, it ruins any surprise attacks, and it's draining on us to have to chase you down. If you can't stop this recklessness for your own sake then do it for Ren. You're incredibly important to him, when you don't get up from one of these blows someday it will devastate him." Jaune then turns and walks out the door leaving me alone._

 **Flashback end**

I took Jaune's advice and stopped most of the reckless attitude, Jaune apologized to me for how cold he was and allowed me to go wild on small groups of Grimm at the end of the missions from then on. I apologized for my words but he merely waved it off. Now I can't help but think it was hypocritical of him to do what he did. Yes, Jaune had a plan to beat them but he shouldn't have just charged off with no backup like I did. The last time I saw Jaune was when he ran off to find Pyrrha and now he's gone.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. Looking up I see Ren looking down at me. "Nora are you okay." I can't afford to be weak now, not when we all need each other. "Ya of course Ren, just whacking a few bots to keep in shape. _"_ Ren looks around and I actually get a good look at what I've brought about. Countless bits and pieces are lying about on the ground, several craters have formed in the walls and scorch marks are all over the floor. "Nora how long have you been here?" I think for a bit before replying "Since we split so only a few hours." Ren head snaps back towards me "Nora that was about eight hours ago." Huh really guess I lost track of time. "Nora do you need to talk about … Jaune?" I can feel some tears start to come but I hold them in. "No I'm fine. No need to worry about me Ren." I'm surprised when Ren engulfs me in a hug, he's never been one for physical contact.

"It's okay to cry Nora, everyone needs to be vulnerable at some point." I can't hold it back anymore after hearing that and start baling. "WHY? WHY DID HE HAVE TO LEAVE US? HE PROMISED ME HE WOULDN'T LEAVE US AND THEN HE DID. ALL THAT TALK ABOUT NOT BEING RECKLESS AND THEN HE WENT AND FOUGHT THE ENEMY ALONE. HE WAS THE CLOSEST THING I HAD TO A BROTHER, NOW HE'S GONE AND I LOST MY BIG BROTHER!" I continue crying for a while longer, Ren never letting go of me. "I know Nora I miss him as well but this isn't what he would want us to do. To drown ourselves in sorrow and stop searching for joy in our lives. Jaune made a call as a leader that most others wouldn't. What he did was out of love, he wanted us to live on for him. If we stop doing that we truly dishonor him. So cry as much as you need, I'll be here for you." I just continue to cry and when I stop Ren asks me something I never thought I'd hear.

"Nora will you go out with me?" I look at him in shock, he's always been the one to shut that idea down. He always wanted to make sure we didn't ruin what we had. "It's sad it cost me Jaune to realize just how much I've missed out on by never taking a chance with you. It's shown me I can't wait around or never take a risk. I promise you this isn't just because of Jaune dying, I've felt something for you for a while but was too scared of losing what we had to move forward. So if you're willing I'd like to go for it." I hug Ren once more "Of course dummy, I've waited so long." I tap his nose "Boop." Ren smiles and then taps my nose "Boop." Thank you Jaune for this final gift you've given me. I promise I'll be careful from now on and that I'll protect the others for you.

So for now just rest Big Brother. Someday we'll meet again.

 **So what do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember I'm open to suggestions for chapter topics.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this was my original idea for AKFF's first chapter but I liked the Bomb based semblance more but this idea popped up in my noggin again and won't leave me alone so I decided to write it out. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 8- A Knight's Final Fight- Original Version**

 **Jaune's POV**

Dang it Pyrrha what were you thinking? Why did you shove me into that freaking locker? I get you want to protect me but for crying out loud that woman beat Ozpin and has proven she has no problem killing. Even with all your skill you can't beat her alone. Then again I'm always by my friends' sides with my semblance. Wound Transference, I can take wounds for people I form a link with, to be more precise they still get the wound for like a millisecond before I heal it and take it upon myself. I found out about it a month ago. Pyrrha was the first since she awoke my aura a connection was already made, she passed off not getting injured as having more aura then she thought but I figured out what happened when the claw marks appeared on me. I can hold back the damage for some time but it eventually catches up with me and I get the pain twice, once when I stop the wound on someone and then again when I the damage forms on me. It took a while to set up a link with RWBY, Nora, and Ren because I know they would refuse to allow me to use it. The only reason they haven't figured out something is up is the fact they still feel the pain of the blow. Speaking of pain…

" **GAHHH"** Damm that one hurt. Someone just lost an arm or would have if my semblance wasn't protecting them, I can feel where my arm will separate when I can no longer hold the wound back. That hurt more then what ever got someone in the gut a few seconds earlier. I hope Weiss can get someone to help Pyrrha. Dang, each step I take really hurts right now. I've never had to take this much damage before at once. I keep walking in the direction of where I know the others are but I can barely stay focused right now, it just felt like someone slammed a wall into me twice. I finally collapse forward only to be caught by someone.

"I say young lad, whatever are you doing here?" It's Port and Oobleck, good to see they survived. "Pro…professor, Pyrrha wen…went to tower. Fight…fighting the mastermind of this, Ge…get her help." I zone out after that, someone just got their heart pierced. So much pain, my friends are in the thick of things and I know I won't make it at this rate. But I can't stop now, I have to keep this up. It's like chess, give up a pawn to keep the higher ranked pieces on the board or sacrifice it to recover one. When I snap back into reality I'm in the courtyard with WBY and NR.

"Vomit Boy, you still with us." Hey even when things are bad Yang can't stop calling me that. Oddly enough I don't mind so much. "For now, in a few minutes I can't promise anything. Where's Ruby and Pyrrha?" Looks of shock cross their faces at what I said, I see no point in beating around the bush. "Their right next to you, you dolt. And what do you mean in a few minute you can't promise anything." I look to the right and see Ruby and Pyrrha leaning against a wall, exhausted but alive. "What happened with Cinder?" Five minutes, that's how much longer I can hold back the wounds. I wonder what will kill me first, the wounds or my friends when they learn what I did. Pyrrha turns to face me.

"It was like you said, I was getting thrown all over the place, I should be dead. She used some arrows to pierce my ankle and my heart. I felt my heart get pierced and then Ruby showed up and did … something, I don't even know what she did. You can see the effect on the Dragon Grimm." I look at the tower to see the Dragon has become a statue. Wow, just wow. Ruby then speaks up. "I just felt anger and fear when I came up and saw Pyrrha having an arrow sticking out of her chest. I can't remember anything after that, apparently Uncle Qrow got us down." So Pyrrha is the one who got the heart shot. "Hey Pyrrha, where's your weapon?" Pyrrha just points out at the ruins of Beacon. "Akouo is out there somewhere and Milo was destroyed." So looks like Pyrrha needs a new weapon.

I remove Crocera Mors from my belt and toss it to her. "Here, I won't need it anymore." The others gain a worried look on their faces and Pyrrha is panicking. "What do you mean you won't need this anymore?" My times up, the wounds start to appear. The one to the gut is first, blood begins to stain my clothes. "M…my semblance is Wound Transference, found out a month ago. Took me a while to set up a link with all of you but I did it. Any wound you would get I take on instead, I can't stop the initial pain but I can get the wound. It's like Weiss said once, being a human shield is what I'm best at." The shock is back on their faces, guilt is also on Weiss's face. They didn't think I could ever hide something form them. **"GAHHH!"** my left arm falls off without warning, blood drips from the stump. "Have to ask who lost the arm." Yang grips her arm, guess that answers that. I lose track of what they're doing as the pain overwhelms my senses as more wounds pile on and on.

"JAUNE!" I think that was Ruby. Someone grabs the front of my hoodie and my vision clears up to see its Pyrrha grabbing me. "You can't do this Jaune, you can't just die on me." Tears are leaking from her eyes. I reach up and cup her cheek with my remaining hand. "Hey don't cry, it doesn't suit you. Ozpin for some reason made me leader, which makes it my job to see my team survives. Besides you guys are the closest thing I have to family. My relationship with my blood family is… well just horrible to be frank." Understatement of the century. "So thanks for everything guys, I'd better not see you for a long time okay that's my final order as leader of team JNPR." The wound to the heart shows up now, my vision fades to black as I lose my grasp on life. RWBY and my team are surrounding me, begging me to stay with them. I'm kind of surprised Weiss, Blake, and Yang are this torn up.

You know I actually did some good for once, I was able to protect someone for once. It doesn't make up for all the times these seven have had to save me but at least I was able to put one mark on my side of the scoreboard. Not that bad for a failure of a knight, not bad at all. My last sight is that of Pyrrha shouting at me and then everything fades to black for me. I wish I could have gone on to be an actual Hunter but there are worse ways to die then to die protecting your loved ones.


	9. Chapter 9

**So before you all start chewing me out Pyrrha's chapter will be next. I just couldn't let this idea go. So here's the next chapter of AKFF, for extra information on some of the conversation of this chapter I recommend reading at least chapter 3 of Dark Knight of Zero. Also soon I will begin working on the sequel for AKFF. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 9- A Drink to Alleviate the Pain.**

 **Qrow's POV**

I have to say, I never thought I'd see Ozpin drinking. Yet here he is staring at a chessboard with a bottle of whiskey next to him and an empty one on the floor. Glynda told me things had been bad for the past six months but I didn't think it would be this bad. "Hey Ozzie, you with me." Ozpin turns his head to me and his eyes look slightly dead inside. "Hello Qrow. Care to join me." I sit across from him but refuses the drink, never thought I'd ever do that but one of us has to be sober. "Oz what's with you? Glynda actually called me for help." When she does that I know it's serious. Ozpin just gestures to the chessboard.

"Tell me Qrow, what do you see when you look at this chessboard." I go over the chessboard to humor him. The white side is missing a knight while the black side is missing half its pawns, the bishops, a rook, and the queen as well. "I see that the black side is severely handicapped." Ozpin lets a broken chuckle out, first time I've ever heard him laugh and it sounds like he swallowed broken glass. "Yes most people would see that, but when I bring out the whole captured pile…" He reaches under the table and brings out a box filed with both black and white pieces. "… you see just how long the game as gone on." It hits me then, he's talking about the fight with the Queen.

"But sir the fight's over now, all that's left is to find the last bits of her group and…" I stop when Ozpin releases another broken laugh. "Oh no, it isn't over yet Qrow. The true Queen still lives." I'm shocked by this. "But Cinder was behind it all, and the Arc boy, Oum rest his soul, took care of her." Ozpin shakes his head before continuing. "I lied, I've been lying since I first told you about her. Cinder was the "Queen" for the true Queen, or I suppose the King in the end, as she was her most powerful servant, perhaps even the only one that knew of her, but make no mistake the true Queen is still out there." Perhaps Ozpin's simply had too much to drink now. "And how can you be so sure Ozpin." Ozpin's voice takes on a flat tone.

"Because I've known of her identity all along." My eyes widen and I resist the urge to clock him one in the jaw, I at least owe him the chance to explain himself. "Her name is Salem, a half-Grimm woman who is as old as I am." Old as he is? As if reading my mind Ozpin answers that question. "We're a couple thousand years old actually, she brought about the rising of Grimm. They existed back then but they were rare occurrences, dangerous but too few to be a great threat. When her loved ones were torn from her by the second Salem witch trials when Aura first began to appear she turned to Dark magic, using it she fused a Grimm with her and then raised the numbers of Grimm up to where Humanity and Faunus soon began to fall. She cast aside her original name and took on the name Salem. I was the Old Man from the stories, a hermit studying Aura. I awoke it in four sisters who you know as the Maidens, countless experiments later I stopped aging and the sister's aura became sentient. Seeking a host after the originals' deaths. I eventually stopped Salem with the help of the first Silver Eyes for a time but at the cost of destroying most of the planet except Remnant and shattering the moon. From there Salem was more subtle but the genocide of humans and faunus is still her goal." I can't believe what I'm hearing. There is one question I have to ask.

"So I guess that makes you the king right. As long as you survive with your secrets you can throw away those pieces easily enough right. Was Summer just another piece on your chessboard?" Ozpin's hard stare makes me regret those words. "I never forget those you die in this war, every death is on my head. When I die I'll have a lot to answer for. Summer may have died by Salem's hand but her death is on my hands." Ozpin then swallows another shot of whiskey. "This last fight though… it hurts the most. I should have seen Cinder coming, I should have seen Emerald's interference instead of ignoring Jaune's thoughts, and for that matter I should have done more for Jaune." That puzzles me. "What do you mean Oz, you gave him those fake transcripts after all. I should know I delivered them." I'm still kicking myself for thinking his accommodations were a fit of teenage rebellion. Ozpin then hands me a folder and I read the contents, after I read them I vomit into a trash-can.

"The kid went through this?" I pray this is a joke but Ozpin doesn't do jokes. "Yes, these experiments took place. I slaughtered the scientists who did it and took him back without realizing what I was returning him to. I was fooled through the same trick Emerald used to fool us so I thought Jaune was being taken care of when I did check-ups on him. Pathetic." If Ozpin hadn't killed them I would hunt these scientists down myself, if the Arc's weren't so well connected I would kill them. "So did you know Jaune had that semblance?" That would explain why Ozpin feels so guilty. "No I was unaware he awoke his semblance. Another failing of mine." I'm impressed with the kid even more now, to be able to hide something in Beacon from Ozpin. If he was still alive I'd approve of him dating Ruby, I could tell she had a crush on the kid when I asked her about her friends and she blushed when she talked about him.

"So what's the plan Ozpin?" Ozpin looks shocked that I asked that. "Even after all that you're still willing to listen to me." I pour myself a glass and stare him in the eye while raising a finger in my free hand for every point I tick off. "You're the best chance we have at winning this, the Fall Maiden power has disappeared since Jaune most likely took it with him in that explosion so we're down one, Ruby is the next Silver Eye bearer and I want her to survive this thing, I want revenge for Summer and last but not least I've stuck by you so far so I might as well finish this with you." I reach across and grab his collar. "But so help me if Yang or Ruby die because you withheld information from us I swear I will kill you." That isn't a threat, it's a promise. Ozpin returns my stare and then replies.

"I've failed too many times to promise you I can protect them but I won't hold any more information from you." I nod and release him. I then pour him another glass. "Now let's have a drink for Jaune Arc. One of the few people nowadays that actually deserve to become a Hunter." Ozpin taps his glass to mine and we swallow them down. I don't trust him for now but I can work with him. My thoughts turn to my sister, I know she's done a few discreet killings. They were absolute scum of course but still.

I wonder if she would be interested in taking out the Arcs. It be a great Brother-Sister activity.

 **So Pyrrha's chapter is next, followed by Cardins/Velvets, then Cinder's. After that I don't know. Keep your eyes peeled for A Knight's New Fight, the sequel for** **A Knight's Final Fight. Till next time, Jauneforever out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well what do you know I was able to get the drive for inner thoughts back for Pyrrha at least. I know you all have been waiting for Pyrrha's chapter and I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait. I hope this satisfies you and that you all have enjoyed A Knight's New Fight so far. And for fans of Baby Jaune he returns.**

 **Chapter 10- Spartan's Sorrow.**

Invincible.

That's what I've always been seen as.

My childhood was constant training as soon as my talent was noticed.

My parents saw me as a way to make money rather than their child.

Any friends I had before then faded away, anyone I met afterward was only interested in my fame. My life became dull and colorless. Simply one fight or training session or promotion deal after another.

When Ozpin offered me a spot at Beacon I jumped for it, I thought going to Beacon I might meet people who don't shove me on a pedestal.

How wrong I was.

One minute after leaving the Bullhead and I'm swarmed by fans.

I had to sleep in a different room to actually get some sleep that night.

When I meet Weiss the next morning I thought that I would never be treated like a normal person.

Then I met you.

You were a goof, horrible flirt, and didn't look special but the only reason you even recognized me was from a cereal cover.

At that moment I decided to make you my partner.

Maybe using Milo to spear you to a tree wasn't the best idea but I refused to lose you.

Weiss recently came clean about finding you before me, I'm so glad she walked away.

We made it through the initiation with no real problems, partially thanks to your plan for the deathstalker.

I was so happy when you were made leader because it took some spotlight off me.

I soon realized you were hiding something from me though.

You were an awful fighter and tactics was the only place you excelled.

None of that mattered to me because you treated me like you would any other person. I had already started to fall for you.

When Cardin bullied you I never stood up for you because I knew it would make it worse.

At least that's what I told myself. In reality I was hoping you'd come to me for help and I could try to make you see I was interested in you while helping you.

You never came to me for help.

Now I know it was because you believed no one would ever help you.

When you told me about your fake transcripts I wasn't all that surprised. I shouldn't have left you alone.

When I helped you beat that Ursa I didn't care about Cardin, I only cared about you. I don't know how you saw good in everyone.

When you came to me for training I was ecstatic. Finally a chance to make you see how I feel.

Knowing what I know now I realize that my advances were too much over your head. Love and affection were things you had never experienced before.

It hurt me when you continued to pursue Weiss.

Then you decided to tell everyone in JNPR and RWBY about your transcripts and they soon ignored or scorned you. I will never understand how you could still act so friendly to them during that time.

This continued until our joint training mission that went horribly wrong, I still wonder how so many Grimm suddenly appeared. We got separated, we fought alone, and then you were on the ground bleeding out.

You came so close to dying for someone who scorned you.

When you woke up two weeks later I was so relieved.

Soon Blake ran off after her fight with Weiss and you went to help her. I felt so jealous then and it sickened me.

I realized I was starting to try and monopolize you.

And yet I couldn't stop, you had dug yourself deep into my heart and there was no digging you out.

Then Prom came around and I raged at you inwardly for not asking me.

At least you kept your promise to wear a dress. It was hilarious.

I can't describe how I felt when we shared a dance, I had never felt like that before. I don't think I ever will again.

When you asked us to wait because of Ruby's call I admit I thought it was unnecessary.

As we all know I was proven wrong.

I got so angry when you left because I was worried about you. I was afraid I would lose you. And for that I yelled at you.

Soon we were participating in the festival and things looked like they would go so well. We swept through the first two rounds easily enough. Yet just when things looked like they would go well the universe rocked the boat.

Ozpin told me about the Maidens, about Amber and how I could be her replacement. It weighed heavily on me, was this my destiny, was this what I was put on Remnant to do.

I started pushing you all away, I wasn't there when Yang needed friends.

Yet you were there for me. You tried your best to help me even though you knew little about the situation. In the end I shoved you away, quite literally.

And then I killed Penny. Well her father was able to save her, apparently he has back up bodies and should Penny die she sends her mind to one via signal.

I felt so much self-loathing and despair at that moment. I wanted to die in Penny's place. You dragged me out of that.

I don't think I would have had the strength to continue the fight if not for you.

And then Ozpin took me to become the new Fall Maiden and you followed us. You fought to keep Cinder away even if it was pointless. She had already killed Amber and taken the full Fall Maiden power.

Ozpin told us to run and so we did. We ran out of that chamber and then we saw Cinder fly out of it as well. I was set on going back to fight her myself.

Instead you threw me in a locker and went yourself.

I tried to turn that thing around but the force of the rocket stopped me form accomplishing that. So once I landed I called Weiss and hoped for the best.

Then the feed started playing.

I heard the past you never told us about. I watched you turn down her offer to join her. And then the fight started.

When it began you did well, I even had hopes you would succeed. Then you lost an arm.

Yet you never screamed, you simply kept giving her a glare even as she shot your heart. When she approached you with that dagger I felt so cold knowing you would die and you did.

Just not the way I thought you would.

You revealed your semblance and turned all that stolen power back on Cinder. Then you spoke your final words and died with Cinder and her cronies.

 **HOW COULD YOU THINK YOU WERE HOLDING ME BACK?!**

You were all that kept me going sometimes. The thought that one person cares about me for me. That I might actually have someone who loves me for myself not my title.

Goddess of Victory huh.

 **Where was that skill and strength when you needed it?!**

I fell into an intense depression after your death. Killing Grimm, training, or hunting down remaining Fang were the only things that got me moving.

Yet now I have a reason to fight again.

Ren took Nora, RWBY, and I to visit some friends and introduced us to the Kibos. There I met Kibo Jaune. The child you saved before he was even born.

He has your eyes.

When I saw and held him I had an epiphany. You wouldn't want me to wallow in sorrow, you'd want me to live my life. So far all I've been doing is dishonoring your sacrifice.

So I promise Jaune that I will continue to live right up until I join you again.

So until then wait for me my White Knight.

 **So hope you like this. Also A Spartan's Final Fight is in the works.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Man I feel stupid. The reason the announcement about Pyrrha's chapter not showing up was because I was replacing a chapter duh. I need to delete the thing first, I'm currently banging my head against a wall. Well self-deprecation aside here is the Velvet/Cardin chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Chapter 11- A Bunny and Bully Chat.**

 **Velvet's POV**

Six months.

Six months since Jaune died. It's been hard on me, I had a pretty big crush on him. He was so kind to me despite my faunus status. He didn't care about all that stuff, he simply cared that I was a girl being picked on. I became a tutor for him in history and he was actually a quick study. Those were some of the best times I've had at Beacon. Coco and the rest of my team have tried to cheer me up and I've slowly gotten better but it still hurts.

I'm currently walking back to Beacon after picking up some groceries from the store. Before I can react a man has grabbed me and pushed me against an alley wall. My shopping bag falls from my hands. I don't move as I can feel a knife pushing into stomach while the man's arm is up against my throat. Over the ringing in my ears from hitting the wall I can hear the man speaking, more like screaming.

"YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! BECAUSE OF OU MY DAUGHTER DIED IN THAT ATTACK. ALL BECAUSE ANIMALS LIKE YOU COULDN'T ACCEPT YOUR PLACE IN THE WORLD!" the pressure on my throat loosens some and I try to get air back in my lungs. Once I have oxygen I try to calm the man down, I should have brought my weapon with me. "I'm sorry about your daughter Mr but I wasn't a part of that, I go to Beacon." That was apparently the wrong thing to say as the pressure is back on my throat.

"AN ANIMAL LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE THAT, MY DAUGHTER DREAMED OF GOING TO BEACON BUT THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN NOW!" The knife is now being waved up close in front of my eye and the man brings his knife back and a mad look is in his eyes. "I'm going to cut you to pieces nice and slow animal. I wonder if your feet will bring me some luck." Is this how I die, some random attack in an alley. To my surprise a hand grasps the knife and pulls it away before a mace slams down on the man's head. He collapses to the ground instantly. I turn to thank my helper only for it to catch in my throat as Cardin Winchester is standing there.

"I don't blame you." What is he…? "That look on your face, I don't blame you for being shocked. I like to think I wasn't as bad as that guy but I know that I was probably was." A sad smile comes onto his face. "Make sure you keep your weapon on you, guys like him are common right now." He moves to leave but I stop him.

"Wait, thank you Cardin." A chuckle escapes his lips. "You shouldn't be thanking me, if it wasn't for Jaune I might have helped that guy." The look of self-loathing in his eyes scares me slightly. "I don't think you would have done that Cardin. You might have been a bully but a murderer? I don't think so." Anger appears on Cardin's face. "You don't know that, hell I don't even get how you can say that. I bullied you relentlessly for what, some extra appendages and DNA differences. I'm scum, no more than trash. I don't have the right to be a Hunter." I have to admit I've never seen Cardin like this.

"Cardin what's really bothering you." Cardin punches the wall suddenly and I jump back in fright. "What did you just see then." I'm confused by this but I'll bite. "I see a display of strength and frustration." A hollow laugh escapes Cardin. "Yep, that's all I got. Strength, and even then it's pathetic compared to most others in my grade, let alone the older students like you. You could have kicked me and my teams' asses anytime you wanted." He's not wrong, I merely abhor violence between humans and faunus. "And in the end I'll never go anywhere as a Hunter, I can't plan, I can barely do teamwork, I'm lazy, cruel, and a whole lot of other things. People like me don't go on to do good things yet we still live." So that's what this is about.

"You miss Jaune don't you?" a look of shock appears on his face. "I understand, I miss him as well. I miss the boy that would hang out with me and not care about species, I miss the boy that would brighten up my day, I miss the boy that I could complain to about all the crap I had to put up with, and most of all I miss the boy that saw the good in everyone." Cardin shakes his head at that bit about crap I put up with.

"And I was part of that. I felt my name made me better, that others should respect and fear me for my strength, and that as a human I was superior to faunus. All I've done since I came to Beacon is act like an ass or bully others. While I acted like big man on campus Jaune was striving to improve and grow. He was succeeding as well. Now he's dead." Tears have actually started to well up in his eyes.

"I owe him my team, they would have died if he hadn't have chased off the Grimm." Cardin leans up against the wall and the sits down with his back against it. "How do you get through it? How do you continue to be strong?" How do I continue to be strong?" I sit down next to him, never thought I'd see the day I'm consoling Cardin Winchester of all people, and address him. "I wouldn't say I've continued to be strong. If it wasn't for my team I don't think I'd be anywhere near as composed as I am now. What keeps me going is my friends, the thought they need me, and the fact that I have a duty to live." Seeing the questioning look on his face at that last bit I elaborate.

"To waste my life or to throw it away would be spitting on Jaune's sacrifice. He gave up everything to protect people, the least we can do is make sure our lives are worth living." Granted it took me months to realize that. A contemplative look appears on Cardin's face, yet another thing I never thought would happen, and he stands up, grabs the still unconscious man, throws him over his shoulder, and turns to look at me.

"I'll think on what you said…. Thank you." Without another word Cardin walks out of the alley leaving me alone. I gather my things and head back to Beacon, thinking on my conversation with Cardin. When I land I head to the main courtyard and stop at the statue of Juane. Placing a flower in front of it I then head on thinking more about the day's events. Jaune you truly have no idea how much you changed people.

 **Hope you all like this one. And for those you are Arkos fans A Spartan's Final Fight is up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All right this is it. The final scheduled chapter for AKFF. From now on any chapters added will be if I feel like I have a good idea to do, any suggestions will be welcome. I hope you enjoy this one. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 12- Turn to Ash.**

Power.

That's what makes this world go round and round.

It's what lets you live.

I had no power and for that I suffered.

My father beat me, my mother died protecting me from him. In the end I awoke my aura and semblance and burned the house down with him in it.

But my father was a powerful man, one with equally powerful allies.

They claimed I was a witch, spread rumors and turned the whole town against me, they tied me to a pole and prepared to burn me at the stake. And then she appeared.

Salem.

She slaughtered the entire village using Grimm and offered me a chance to gain power.

Even though I was only seven I knew to accept this deal. She put me in a deep sleep.

When I awoke thousands of years had passed and she was ready to use me as her Queen.

She trained me in fighting, aura usage, seduction when I was older, and anything else she thought would make me more valuable.

Yet I was always just a tool to her. Nothing more, nothing less.

When I was twenty two she declared me suitable.

And so I did her bidding, at first it was discreet tasks. Then she told me her grand plan three years later.

Her plan to destroy Beacon. She told me to find followers and so I did.

The first was a street urchin, my little illusionist. It was easy to play on her desire for someone to love her.

Then came the assassin, originally I wanted the father but instead I got the son. That was actually better as the son was able to kill the father even with damaged legs. I replaced those of course.

Next was the thief, a showboating fool but not without talent. All it took was threatening his surrogate daughter after a show of strength to make him cooperate.

Finally the Bull, that was trickier. He rejected the idea at first but after obtaining only half the Fall Maiden's strength he caved. I'll admit his partner running off helped as well.

The Fall Maiden power.

Never have I felt something so intoxicating. And I only had half of it.

All this power, the power to bend the elements to my will. I still prefer fire as that's what my own semblance involves.

And so I began my plans. I threw up smokescreens, eliminated possible threats, planted a virus into the CCT, dealt with the Illusionist and the Assassin trying to prove themselves, although it was slightly endearing if unwanted.

Once the Thief was on the inside I was ready for stage two.

I, the Illusionist, the Assassin, and the Thief's daughter pretended to be a team in the festival. All the while I rigged the tournament to turn out exactly how I wanted it.

The General and the Wizard never saw it coming.

My Illusionist framed the Brawler and planted the seeds of fear. What was hilarious was that the Fool, a blonde idiot in over his head, figured it out and was ignored.

The Wizard found a replacement Maiden, the Champion, and that lead to doubt in her heart. Using this we tricked her into killing the Puppet. Although my followers were careless and were spotted by the Reaper she could do nothing in the end.

And so the invasion began.

The Bull and his men attacked alongside Grimm. I turned the General's toys against him. I used the fear to raise a powerful Grimm, one that's older than most Grimm could ever hope to live to. The Dragon, this ferocious Grimm spawns more Grimm which spread more fear.

Such a beautiful sight.

I followed the Champion and the Fool to find the Maiden. I killed her, a mercy in all honesty, and took the remaining half of her strength. I then fought the Wizard.

Weakened by years of inactivity, well inactive for one of his caliber, I won. He was unconscious and so I left him, my mistress wanted to kill him herself.

And so I went to the top of the tower and met my two followers. I called the Dragon to my side. And then the Fool showed up.

I had done my research, learned of his past, and seen a bit of myself in the boy. I felt I could read him.

I was wrong. Insults had no real effect, he admitted he couldn't beat me, that he was only there to buy time. So I brought up his past. Yet while fear was in his eyes for a few seconds it disappeared and they hardened once more. I can't help but see myself when I look at the boy so I offer him a chance to join me. He rejects even when I try to use my charm.

So I charge him.

For a Fool he actually has some skill. He manages to block all the blows sent his way for ten minutes. I find it insulting that he lasts even that long.

A flashbang takes away his sight and I lop his shield arm off. Amazingly he doesn't cry out in pain. I then put an arrow in his heart. He sinks to his knees and his eyes slowly shut. I make my way over to him, a knife ready to be plunged into his neck for good measure when his eyes snap back open, both filled with determination.

His remaining hand grabs mine and I feel his aura enter my body. "Pawn takes Queen." Those words sent chills down my spine.

Then the burning starts. My followers assist me in standing as I question the boy. The Fool is bleeding out yet he has a smirk on his face. He explains his semblance and I know I've lost. The pain starts up again. I can't believe the Fool would do this. I ask him how he can willingly give up his life. He answers about how his friends are worth so much more then him and how he's the replaceable one. Then the pain appears again and I let loose a scream. Despite the fact they know they will die my Illusionist and Assassian… no Emerald and Mercury, stay with me.

The Fool is talking out loud, I'm in too much pain to make out what he's saying. I feel the foreign aura inside me expand and then the explosion happens. I survive for a split second when it happens but in that time I feel the Maiden aura leave me and go towards the Fool and I realize I made a mistake.

I got cocky and mistook a Knight for a Fool.

And so as in most tales the Witch dies to the Knight. How fitting. Still there are worse way too die then to a man with eyes like his. Ones that can go from warm to cold so quickly. I wonder, if we had meet without being on opposite sides of this war… could we have been friends?

That is the last thought I have before I know no more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright this chapter's theme comes from a review posted by Magister of OZ. I hope you all enjoy this one. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 13- Family Reunion Gone Sour.**

 **Winter's POV**

"NO!" I'm starring at my sister in shock. She just refused to go back with Father despite the fact he ordered her to. Anger covers Father's face as he glares at Weiss. When he speaks it's in that cold tone that promises punishment.

"I do not believe I was asking." Yet despite that Weiss stands her ground. "I don't care, I have a duty here." Father moves faster than either of us can react and backhands Weiss. "I didn't ask you for your opinion. You are coming with me now you little disappointment." He grabs Weiss's arm only to fly backwards when ball of fire crashes into him.

"Now I know you weren't trying to take my teammate away from us, right?" It the Xiao Long girl, her silver prosthetic standing out against the rest of her. The rest of Weiss's team shows up soon after with their weapons drawn and the team of that boy that died appears as well. Father picks himself up and brushes off his clothes.

"I'll let you foolish children have one chance to walk away and let me take my daughter away." That small child who's Weiss's leader points her weapon's barrel at him and sends a glare at him. "You're not taking her anywhere." Father scoffs at that and draws his rapier only for it to wrap around his hand and pull him up into the air only to slam him back down into the ground. I turn to see Niko's moving her hand around and the weapon following her directions.

"I refuse to allow another person to be taken from me." Father freezes he weapon and the metal shatters and falls to the ground. Anger is the prevalent emotion on his face. "You little brats, you will not stop me from taking what's mine. A blade of ice forms in his hand and glyphs appear.

"Winter aid me." I draw my blade and prepare to fight, Weiss looks at me with disappointment. She should know we must follow Father's orders. Before I can react I'm dodging Rose's scythe while the other boy is helping her with a barrage of quick strikes. The other members of team RWBY are fighting father. Wasn't there one more?

"NORA SMASH!" I jump back and barely escape the strike from above. I've seen the power behind that girl's blows, I have no desire to feel it myself. I send ice Nevermores at the three in front of me only for Rose to send her scythe spinning at them which shatters them. The boy jumps on the hammer and Valkyrie sends him flying at me. I don't need to move for this, his damage output is minimal. I'm proven wrong as the kick he lands in my gut sends me flying back. I skid back and see my father sending the black haired girl flying only for her to disappear and for Long to deal another devastating blow.

"ENOUGH!" I'm surprised that Father has lost his composure this much. Glyphs appear around him and Ice Golems raise from them and begin grabbing the students. Cries of pain alert me to the fact the Golems are squeezing the children.

"Father?" the look of satisfaction on his face scares me. "I'm just teaching some naughty children their place Winter." A scream of pain from Rose lets me know that her aura is running out. Weiss notices her partner's distress and starts pleading with Father.

"Let them go, I'll go with you just let them go." To my shock Father refuses. "No this is a valuable teaching moment. This will show you why you should never defy me." The golem's grips tighten and I can stand this no longer. I move to stop him only for a fist of ice to send me flying into a pole. I hear Weiss call out my name and Father… no Jacques commenting on how much of a disappointment both of us are. A glyph then appears and a light shines from it.

The sound of shattering fills the air and when the light clears the golems are shattered pieces on the ground and the students are on the ground except for Weiss. A figure is holding her bridal style and when she looks up her eyes start watering and she brings a hand up to her mouth. The figure sets her down and then starts walking towards Jacques and I can then make out his features. It's the Arc boy but he looks as though he's made out of ice. Did Weiss summon him? Is this the form her summons take.

"Really, a failure who died. That's your summon." Jacques makes to destroy the copy of the Arc only for it to block his swing with its own sword. Its face is completely emotionless as the two blades clash. Jacques moves to get around him thinking his speed will be enough. I'm shocked when he trips only to see icicles going straight through both his legs. The Ice Arc moves over him and drives its foot down on Jacques's spine. It reverses its grip on the sword it wields and move to drive the blade through Jacques's skull.

"STOP!" Upon hearing Weiss's voice the copy stops an inch from piercing Jacques's cranium. A smirk works its way onto Jacques's face at that. "I knew you couldn't stand **GAHH"** Weiss's rapier flashes and a matching wound to hers appears on Jacques's face.

"I hate you. You made my childhood hell, you always expected me to be perfect. WHAT KIND OF EIGHT YEAR OLD CAN BE PERFECT?! I know about what you've done to Faunus in our family's company, all the suffering and misery you've caused. You should know I gave Ozpin access to the family server. He's currently gathering information on everything you've done." Rage appears once more on Jacques's face. Only the blade ready to pierce his skull keeps him still.

"You fool, that will drag the Schnee name through the dirt." Weiss waves him off. "So be it, I'll simply make sure I'm remembered as Weiss instead of another Schnee. Goodbye _father_." Sarcasm is heavy in her voice when she says father. She turns her back to him and walks away with the Ice Arc following her. Jacques raises his hand and a glyph appears on it only for the hand to be removed by a giant blade. Qrow is glaring down at him.

"You hurt my nieces and their friends." At that moment I realize Qrow has never been fighting me seriously, he's never had that look or that voice with me. I then turn to look at my sister, ignoring the screams of pain coming from my gene donor, who's helping her friends up and their all staring at her summon. Weiss to stand up to Jacques and fight him these people must mean so much to you. A smile works its way onto my face at that until I see the look of utter sorrow she has when she looks at the emotionless face of her summon.

It looks like even with all these friends you're surrounded by Weiss there's still a hole in your heart. That Arc was important to you wasn't he. That's why you summoned him. You couldn't let him go, he probably also made you feel safe or comfortable. I feel for you Weiss, when Mom turned to the bottle I felt as though a hole was made in my heart, the woman she once was died. Now you're going through the same thing, I can only hope you can fill it like I did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright so I got a request by Rogue Dragon forever for this a while back and I decide to finally use it. You probably want to read A Knight's New Fight before reading this chapter. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 14- Drink Your Sorrows Away.**

 **Yang's POV**

Six months, amazing how much can happen in six months. Beacon tower is finally repaired, now it's simply a lighthouse though. Ozpin said he'd feel like he was walking on Jaune's grave working up there. I got a prosthetic to replace the arm I lost. I had a shield added in, if the attack taught me anything it was that I needed to work on my defense. Ruby's taken to carrying around a knife Jaune apparently picked up at some time for her. It was supposed to be birthday present I think, one he never got to give her.

Weiss has stopped talking as much, she told me she fears what her word can do now. Preaching to the choir sister. After that little confrontation with her gene donor, the bastard doesn't deserve the title father, I haven't seen her without Jaune-Frost following her around. I'm half convinced the thing is truly sentient, Weiss can use Grimm summons like her sister but Jaune-Frost is stronger and smarter than any other summon up her sleeve.

Blake… really started to retreat in on herself. For a while it wasn't uncommon to find her in the morning near Jaune's grave with tears staining her eyes. About a month after Jaune's death she disappeared for a few days and we were afraid she had run off again, we couldn't afford to lose anyone else so soon. Our fears were laid to rest a few day later when she returned. We chose to stay silent on the bloody mask she brought back and used for target practice, slowly chipping away at the edges until nothing was left.

Nora and Ren drew into themselves for a little while but having each other helped them. It was Pyrrha we were really worried about. She was practically a machine for the past six months, rarely resting and pushing herself to the limit. I thank Oum Ren found out about Kibo Jaune, I think seeing him today snapped Pyrrha out of her funk. For me however it brought up a lot of feeling I thought I had dealt with.

I wasn't the best friend to Jaune, always teasing him or using him as material for jokes. And some of the stuff I said to him, all the times I demeaned him in jest, haunts me. Tch, I considered him the weak one and yet I can't deal with the loss of an arm while he puts up with that and an arrow to the chest on top of massive blood loss.

Tonight, I'm hitting Junior's. I need alcohol, a lot of that soothing liquid. I'm not at Uncle Qrow's level of dependence but I usually sneak some each night, just a sip but it's enough to keep the nightmares awake. I can't take another dream of watching Jaune get torn to pieces before blowing up. The fifty or so times before I discovered that alcohol kept the nightmares away were more than enough for me.

I arrive at the bar and sneak past the bouncer, Junior really needs better men guarding the door if a girl with bright hair and a metal arm can sneak past them. I keep out of the spotlight and take a seat at the bar. I signal the bartender and order a Strawberry Sunrise from the bartender. Soon a liquid dream catcher is right in front of me and I gulp it down. I signal the bartender to keep them coming and drink them as fast as he can deliver them. Somewhere in between number 6 and number 8 someone take the seat to my right.

"Hey I know you, Yang Xiao Long right?" I look the new arrival and see a pretty boy sitting there. Blond and wearing a red coat with an unbuttoned shirt. I don't sense any aura on him so a civilian. It's clear from where his eyes are roaming what's on his mind tonight.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He gives me a look of sympathy, one of the worst acts I've ever seen, and takes a sip of his drink.

"I just want to offer my condolences for what happened at Beacon, were you friends with that boy that died." I force my tears to keep from appearing and take another sip of my drink. The alcohol dampening the pain in my heart.

"No, acquaintances at best." I refuse to allow him to use Jaune as a way to try and get closer to me. I won't let his name be sullied by a pathetic pick-up attempt. He nods and sips on his drink before attempting to speak to me again.

"If you don't mind be asking what is a beautiful girl such as yourself doing alone." I resist the urge to punch him, no need to spend a night in jail over an asshole.

"I wanted to drink and the rest of my team prefers not to." Not like I'd let Ruby join me in this bad habit of mine. That innocent girl she once was is gone, tainted by the darkness of the world. We've fought with a few White Fang groups that have tried ambushing us during missions. NPR don't show mercy, Weiss makes sure hospital trips are necessary, I break most of their bones, Blake nearly kills them, and Ruby will leave cuts that if not treated will cost a guy a limb. Sometime treatment doesn't happen fast enough. I won't add drinking to the problems she already has.

A fresh drink slides into my vision and I look to see the pretty boy holding up a similar one. He sends me a smile and takes a sip of his. "That one's on me, the least I could do for a Huntress." I pick up the drink and take a sip. I've had this drink before, Vanilla Vodka, so I'm familiar with the taste. An aftertaste that hasn't been present any other time I've had this drink is present. I take a glance over and see lust, excitement, and delight fill the guy's eyes. My prosthetic closing around his throat wipes those emotions out and replaces them with fear.

"Lesson one, aura provides basic protection against drugs and alcohol. Lesson two, this Huntress was already pissed at you for trying to use Jaune as a way to get cozy with her. Lesson three, restraint is something I lack greatly." I bring my left hand back and punch him in the nose, breaking said nose and knocking him out cold. After one more blow for good measure I throw his unconscious body on the ground. Unfortunately, it seems my actions have brought the attention of the owner on me. Junior marches over with three of his goons behind him along with the twins. I sigh and stare Junior dead in the eyes.

"Look I get you don't like me but I'm not armed except for a shield in the prosthetic." Technically not a lie, the Ember Celica function of my prosthetic is in shutdown mode but a simple voice command will bring it back online. "Just let me have my fill and I'll keep quiet and be out of your hair." To my surprise, Junior simply signals to his men and they drag the idiot I beat-up away. Then shocking me over is when the Twins and Junior sits down next to me.

"Look I heard what you said so I wouldn't have blamed you for that fight anyway. I don't allow rape to happen in my club or for people to use my club to slip a roofie." I can tell he's not lying given how much anger is on his face. Even more than that time I barged in when we were hunting Roman down.

"Did you actually know Jaune?" My neck snaps to Milita at her question.

"How did you know him?" Junior looks down at the ground and his jaw clenches.

"We lived in the same town before we moved." I can feel my eyes widen and I clench my fists. I'm about to start wailing on them when Melanie speaks up.

"He was our friend, best friend really." I keep myself from attacking and calm down. They get one chance to explain themselves.

"I've learned enough about his past to despise anyone from that place so talk fast." Junior swallows a lump in his throat before reaching over and pouring himself a drink. Once he gulps it down he starts talking.

"So, the place is one of those really out of the way places. It's almost as old as most of the kingdoms thanks to the Arc's presence. It's also one of the most superstitious places imaginable. I'm talking throw salt over your shoulder if you spill it superstitious. So, when a kid is born the literal second the Grimm break through the walls and then the towns greatest protector dies that night people get stupid ideas in their heads. I wasn't one of those idiots and I tried to help the kid after he helped Milita and Melanie after they got lost one day. I ran an inn/bar, mostly the latter, there and I was saving enough to move when everything went south." He takes and makes to talk before Melanie stops him and she takes over.

"Some of the morons that waste air in that town saw Jaune was spending time with us. They set the inn on fire with Jaune, Milita, and I stuck in there. Jaune managed to get us out of there unharmed and hid us in one of his hiding spots until Uncle came back." Huh Uncle, did not know that detail. Junior takes over the story once more but he's much more subdued.

"Once I got back and saw what happened I said some things to Jaune that I'm not proud of. I'm might have actually gotten physical if the girls hadn't have stopped me." A cold chuckle escapes his lips after that statement. "The worst part thinking back was his eyes. He didn't even consider I was in the wrong, he just looked resigned to the fact it was his fault. After that I immediately got all my Lien from the bank and took the first caravan out of there that night while the girls were still asleep and we ended up in Vale. I got this place cheap and a year later I went back to try and find Jaune so I could apologize." He snorts as though he found that humorous.

"I should have known better; the kid was an absolute klutz but when he wanted to hide he'd never be found." I look around at the three of them and I know they're telling the truth, way too much emotion to be lying.

"I'm going to admit I'm not the best girl to be talking to. I wasn't that close to Jaune, or at least I thought I was close to him until we got all those bombshells dropped on us six months ago. I didn't think we were bosom buddies or anything but I thought I knew a decent bit about him." It's amazing how easy he placated us with half-truths. Bits of info such as the fact he has seven sisters that are true but don't reveal anything big.

"I'll try and get his team down here so that they can tell you more." I gulp down one more drink and feel the alcohol finally start to mess with me. Definitely time to stop. I get off my stool and stand up. "I'll see you guys again, once we get some more time off I'll drag the others down here. Hopefully they'll be able to answer some of the questions you'll have." I think for a second and bring out my scroll.

"Put your numbers in there." They do so and I pocket the device once more. "I'll put together an album and send you the pictures. See-ya." I walk out and start making my way back to the airdocks. I hope they're prepared for any meeting to be a two-way street. We'll want more knowledge about Jaune as well. It'll be interesting to hear about Jaune's younger years.

" _In the end, it all comes down to the fact I'm the only one that's replaceable so why wouldn't I do it."_ I feel tears well up as I remember those words, the fact I might have had a hand in making him feel that way stings.

"You fucking moron, you weren't replaceable. Who else is going to be our dork-knight?"

 **Thoughts? Feelings? Ideas for future chapters? Also, I already asked this on AKNF but for those that don't read that story I'll ask this on here as well. Would you guys be interested in a story like Time-Traveling Trolls by Romantic Silence where Jaune and Ruby are in a time loop. In which everyone but Jaune travels back in time but the story is from his POV so that we see how he reacts when he's dealing with a NPR and RWBY with future knowledge?**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, first I made some changes to chap 13 with that I've been meaning to do for a while now given the fact that we have a name for Weiss's ^*%(# &$ ^# of a father's actual name now and the fact her mother is alive but mostly likely an alcoholic that spends most of her time getting drunk in the garden, given who her husband is I think I can understand. I really considered doing something involving Whitley but I have plans for him in other stories, it won't be pretty or end well for the white-haired snake. Next this chapter is thanks to ****danielanthonymartinez08311994 coming up with several ideas for A Dragon Returns To Fight (Adopted) that I thought were good and had to use after getting his permission. I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own RWBY. Also, Stopping a Knight's Fight, the RWBYNPR time travel story, is up and I hope you check it out.**

 **Chapter 15- Frozen Knight**

Where am I? I remember the explosion, being consumed by it. Yet I live? I should be dead, I should be dust in the wind. Yet I can see Beacon, I can see my friends fighting two people that look like Weiss, I think the female of the two is Weiss's sister. They're winning and then the male does something causing large statues of ice to appear and grab them. The statues are crushing them, Weiss is begging. The man simply smirks and the statues squeeze tighter.

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!? I'M FORCED TO WATCH THEM GET HURT! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!?

"AAHHHH" Weiss is screaming, her aura is trying to do something, it's forming a body. It feels hollow, lifeless. A shell basically. It's a longshot but perhaps, perhaps I can use it. I can't describe how I move, I'm pretty sure I'm just a spirit, but I enter the shell that's forming. I feel it shift around me but I don't care. A bright light starts coming off me, why I don't know and right now I don't care. Faster than I could ever move before I run around slashing the statues to pieces with a sword of ice that was attached to this body's hip. I catch end with the one holding Weiss and catch her. She looks up at me and tears fill her eyes. I put her down and look at the one that attacked my friends.

He says something but I'm too angry to listen. I charge him and our blades clash. He tries to get around me and I follow this body's reaction. Icicles appear in my hands and I plunge them into the back of the man's knees. He falls to the ground and I slam my foot into his back. I reverse the grip on my blade and prepare to plunge it into his skull.

"STOP." My new body listens to Weiss despite the fact I'd rather just kill him. My blade is so close to ending his life. Weiss then delivers a cut to one of the man's eyes followed by her shouting at the man

"I hate you. You made my childhood hell, you always expected me to be perfect. WHAT KIND OF EIGHT YEAR OLD CAN BE PERFECT?! I know about what you've done to Faunus in our family's company, all the suffering and misery you've caused. You should know I gave Ozpin access to the family server. He's currently gathering information on everything you've done."

"You fool, that will drag the Schnee name through the dirt." Weiss waves him off. "So be it, I'll simply make sure I'm remembered as Weiss instead of another Schnee. Goodbye _father_." Sarcasm is heavy in her voice when she says father. She turns her back to him and walks away. If she's satisfied, then I suppose I'll let it be. I follow after her to check on the others. They crowd around me and examine the body I'm in. I can see in the reflection of some lingering ice from the statues that this body is a perfect copy of my own, only made of ice and my face is void of any emotion.

"Guys it's me. I don't kno…" I stop trying to talk when they don't react, in fact I can't feel the mouth move. I can feel through the limbs of this body, if barely, yet I can't feel the mouth. I can't communicate with them. I notice that tears have filled their eyes and then Nora suddenly grabs the body in a hug. I hear cracks and the body shatters. I find myself back to whatever state of existence I was in before I nabbed the body. The others look devastated until Weiss mentions she can call up the Ice Jaune later.

"Don't you mean Jaune Frost, Ice Queen?" I'll admit I prefer Yang's idea more. As the others leave for the infirmary I look around only to feel a tug and be dragged along. I find myself following my friends and when Weiss separate from the others to talk to Ozpin I end up getting dragged along with her. Irony at its finest. I'm stuck to the girl that I had a one-sided friendship with at best. Still I suppose I can make the best of this chance. I can try and help the others out at least.

 **Time Skip- six years later.**

Six years since I started this new existence and I've come to have mixed feelings about it. I can't feel anything except in battle, I'm stuck on a leash of a couple dozen yards, I can't rest, I've had to make sure I distinguish between the ice body and myself for the sake of my sanity, but those aren't the parts that truly hurt. It's watching all the pain I caused that hurts the most.

Pyrrha refuses to move on, she won't even try to find a partner. I'm just glad she stopped her near suicidal lifestyle. One brightside to this existence is I got to see Kibo Jaune, I just wish the others wouldn't fill his head with tall tales of me being a hero. I also got to see the Malachite twins and Hei again, I'm glad things turned out well for them. I never blamed Hei, or Junior I guess, for what happened. His home was burned down and his nieces nearly killed because I was there, I probably would have done the same thing he did.

Ruby is no longer the innocent girl she once was. After the attack on Beacon I would expect some changes but not what my death? Huh, I never really considered what it might be called given the fact I survived in a way. Anyway, she's colder now, her enemies call her the Red Reaper, it's not because of the rose petals.

Yang took up drinking, it apparently keeps nightmares away. I remember her wakeing up from them in a screaming fit, tears flowing. It's not at Qrow's level but I don't like it, I suspect I'm the cause of those nightmares and I'm not fond of that. Her prosthetic has a shield now, a slight nod to me. I'm just glad she's added a little defense to her style. I don't want any of my friends joining me anytime soon. I doubt they will though.

I've come to the conclusion that the explosion spread my aura all over campus, it reacted to that Schnee bastard attacking my friends and gathered together to bring me back to consciousness. I'm not sure I'm entirely right but I won't claim to be an expert on aura.

Blake, well I didn't think I had that much of an impact on her. The idea she loved/loves me, I still can't wrap my head around it. When I found her on that rooftop after the Breach I was merely doing what I thought was right. She was so close to that edge of sanity, a line I danced with constantly and might have crossed once or twice. She blamed herself for something she had no control over and it was heartbreaking to look at. Now she also refuses to get over the boy that was unworthy of her affections. At the very least she's open with her friends.

Nora and Ren are happy, they finally got together. I was lucky that Weiss was close enough I could follow Ren and see that confession. They've practically become a second set of parents for Kibo, I'm just wondering when they'll have kids of their own.

Weiss… these past few years have been tough on her, a little more so then they have been for the others. Once Salem, the woman that Cinder answered to which in and of itself scares me given how powerful Cinder was, was forced to emerge from the shadows casualties were inevitable. Winter was one of those casualties, she died protecting Ironwood if I'm thinking right.

Then RBY got incredibly injured in a mission, not life-threating but it was bad. Weiss went to a bar and at the time met Neptune. Team SSSN was in Vale for a mission and he was taking a break from his team. One thing led to another and the next morning began with the two of them waking up together. I was so glad I had learned how to shut my senses off before then, I pride myself on being able to not peek on my friends' private moments. Neptune freaked when he realized what might happen and Weiss was worried about it as well. They agreed to wait until a test proved it.

Four weeks later and the test was positive. A little Weiss was on the way, Neptune reacted… well let's just say I fulfilled my promise to Weiss, not that she knows. I've made sure not to let it slip I'm alive. I've been tempted but I can't do it, they're better off just thinking I'm gone. Perhaps then they'll move on eventually.

Weiss of course took a break from her Huntress duties and teams RWBY and NPR helped her out. Everything seemed to be going good. Everyone was excited for the kid to be born, when it was confirmed to be a boy she decided to name him Adeln **(1)**. For months, I watched as my friends' spirits brightened and then everything came crashing down when Weiss was eight months pregnant.

During a visit to Weiss's doctor Tyrian, a scorpion Faunus that literally worshipped Salem, attacked Ruby who was accompanying Weiss. In the close quarters of the hospital Ruby was unable to use Crescent Rose to its full capacity while Weiss was long past combat capable. I tried to fight him, I tried to stop him but he just bounced around me like I was nothing. He got past me and went for Ruby, his tail going for a killing blow when Weiss, her instincts having been geared to protecting her partner after years of fighting by each other's side for years took the blow.

I was able to impale Tyrian to a wall while he was distracted and then went to town on him, stabbing over and over again with my sword until he was dead and the wall was painted red. I then shattered as Weiss's aura couldn't sustain the body any longer and I was spent myself.

Weiss survived but at a cost. Aura will protect the wielder at all costs, it needed to purge Tyrian's poison from her system and it only "thought" about saving Weiss's life.

It cast the poison into Alden.

I had to watch as everyone broke down when the doctor told them.

I was at the funeral for the unborn baby.

I was the reason he died. Like always I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't good enough.

Now it's time for a New Year and Weiss has retreated in her room with a bottle of Bourbon, already half-gone, the others gave her this night of privacy, the reason of her son's death non-withstanding. I feel her aura rise up and then I'm back in this cold body. She stares at me for a bit, tears decorating her face, before her hand cups the body's cheek. I cup her cheek trying to wipe away her tears but I can't bring myself to move my hand away. I said I was over her and I thought I was but now I'm not so sure. I was still trying to figure everything out during the tournament but then Pyrrha went through her panic attack it escalated from there to when I went kaboom.

"You're not him." I would tilt my head if I could. What is Weiss going on about. Weiss then embraces the summon in a hug.

"Such a horrible joke, that you could look like him yet be as cold as me." Weiss?

"You know Ren told me that Jaune had no idea who the Schnees were. Every time he tried to ask me out he was asking Weiss, not Weiss Schnee, but I thought he only cared about my last name. I truly am a fool. Pyrrha even told me he loved my voice." I want to protest this, to make her understand she has nothing to feel bad about. Weiss deserved better than me, with or without the Schnee name, so it was only natural she'd reject me. Hell, I've already admitted I realized I was nothing but an annoyance.

"I wish I could apologize, that I could just accept one date. Maybe we would have worked out, maybe not. But then I would at least know, rather than simply wondering what I threw away. Now all I've got is you, a shell that's my subconscious punishing me. A monument to my stupidity." Weiss begins to cry again and sinks to her knees. I force my will upon the body and hug her, self-loathing pouring through me. Even in death I make her miserable, this is merely guilt clawing away at her. It has to be, the fool doesn't get the girl. Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, hell possibly even Ruby are merely caught in guilt. I wasn't worthy of any of them and I sure as hell shouldn't be this hard to get over.

Weiss eventually cries herself to sleep and I tuck her into her bed before unlocking her door and dispelling the body soon after.

 **One year later**

What the hell is with this bitch? She just won't die! No matter what my friends do she won't die. I can't help any as well. Every time I try to help Salem just shatters me and I'm forced to reform the body over and over.

"Honestly children, you're boring me. Could we move this along, I've got plans for this world and I don't feel like waiting any longer." Nora goes in for an aerial assault while Ren comes from her blindside but Salem throws them around like ragdolls. Weiss charges forward at blinding speeds with a glyph propelling the me forward as well.

Weiss aims for Salem's jugular but she's thrown back and I'm cut in half at the waist. I can feel Weiss's aura drop to nothing, I can feel the body want to hall apart but I force it to pull itself back together. Before I can accomplish that however Salem grabs the upper torso of the body while shattering the lower half.

"Curious. I know that the Schnee doesn't have enough aura left to keep you active. You don't feel like her anymore as well. In fact, you feel almost like… no it can't be. Actually, given it was your aura the started the blast. Oh, this is rich." Salem gains a maniacal grin and looks at my friends, all of whom are barely standing along with Ozpin.

"Did you all even realize that the Arc boy was inhabiting this thing?" Shock, sadness, disbelief, all those and more fill my friends faces. "I'll take those expressions as a no. Oh this is hilarious, he sticks around even after death to watch over you all. HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Oh, that is hilarious, right under Ozpin's nose. I thought after so many lifetimes you would be sharper than that Ozpin." She then examines what's left of the body once more.

"You know Watt's told me about you, such a shame that his little experiment failed. It would have been interesting to have more of me around." Pushing that to one side I can't help but laugh even though only I can hear it. Those experiments didn't fail, I was just really good at keeping the effects from showing.

I have to do something, anything! At this rate my friends will die soon! I can't afford to fail again! I've already failed so many times, I can't add another mark on that list! Wait that feeling, that burst of energy. I'd recognize it anywhere, that was my semblance. That was definatly how my aura would feel when I would use it. Like the warmth of a fire yet beneath it you could feel the power that could be unleashed if you weren't careful.

I wrap my arms around her and start flooding the ice with my aura. I focus on directing the explosion, something I had only just begun to practice before I died, upward into the blood red sky. It's a longshot but it could work. And I know that in this situation my friends would accept death to stop this madwoman.

I can feel Salem trying to get my grip to loosen but I hold on tight. I can feel the ice charge up with energy, the molecules practically vibrating apart. I try and picture a cone forcing the explosion upward and let it rip. I look at my friends one last time, somehow, I know this one will be the end of me, and feel the ice around my mouth crack and move.

In the end, I managed to smile at them one last time. I can see them cry out to me, damn looks like I'm still messing up.

I made them cry again.

 **BOOOM!**

I manage to last long enough to see the explosion race towards the heavens, my friends cowering behind a wall of green aura Ozpin forms. Good, they're safe. That's enough for me. I think some rest sounds good right now. Huh? Is this what death truly feels like? This warmth that just lulls me to sleep, after seven years of just constantly being awake that sounds pretty good. Yet still…

I don't want to leave them.

 **(1)- German that can translate into To Knight**

 **So, I hope you all liked it. This was it people, the true last chapter. I had a blast writing this story. It was my first story and it is still my personal favorite. I want to thank all the people that encouraged me to keep this going and to give a shoutout to mysterywhiteflame on Deviantart for making the Fanart for this story and for some of my other work. Now I decided to make a little contest to celebrate my first completed non-one-shot story. I'm going to post three more chapters for this story that are fan-written. You just need to send me a DocX connection request and then send me the chapter by the end of January 31, 2017. The top three will be posted in order of 3** **rd** **place, 2** **nd** **place, and 1** **st** **place. I hope to see what you all come up with. Once more thank you all.**


End file.
